1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of protective, shock-absorbing helmets having liners therein which function to absorb shock and to dampen the shock thereby reducing the possibility of injury to the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Football helmets and other types of shock-absorbing headwear must be provided with internal padding. Frequently, this padding took the form of a resinous foam which was covered with soft leather, the padding being conformed to fit the head, and consisting of replaceable front, back and rear sections.